news5fandomcom-20200214-history
News5 Wiki
The TV5 News and Information, known on-air as News5 (formerly ABC5 News and Public Affairs and TV5 News and Public Affairs) is the news and information programming division of the media conglomerate ABC Development Corporation. News5 produces its news and information content for TV5, AksyonTV, Radyo5 and media portals Interaksyon and News5 Everywhere. It is headquartered at the TV5 Media Center, Reliance cor. Sheridan sts., Mandaluyong City. Firsts News5 set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the News5 studios with enhanced set design that reflects accommodate the augmented virtuality, the first news FM station (Radyo5 92.3 News FM) and the first 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel (AksyonTV). Start your morning habit are Simpleng Umaga will now airs every mornings from 04:00AM to 07:30AM with''Andar ng mga Balita'' at 4:00am anchored by Martin Andanar with simulcast on 92.3 News FM and Good Morning Sir at 5:00am hosted by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Amy Perez, Martin Andanar, Tintin Bersola-Babao, Alex Santos, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Pat Fernandez, Lucky Mercado, Makata Tawanan and Shalala. Tanghaling Waging-Wagi will now air not only in the noontime for your family and friends, Andar ng mga Balita ''at 11:00am anchored by Joe Marasigan Martin Andanar and Theresa Licaros at 12 pm Aksyon JournalisMO With Matrtin Andanar Karen Davila Gelli De Belen Alice Dixson John Carlo Marasigan '''Primetime Newscast '''T3 Reload With Raffy Tulfo Ben Tulfo Erwin Tulfo TEN The Evening News With Gelli De Belen Alice Dixson Matrtin Andanar John Carlo Marasigan Sentro Prime With Martin Andanar Phomela Baranda And John Carlo Marasigan & Weekends Joe Marasigan Balitang60 Aksyon Prime With Paolo Bediones Cheryl Cosim Erwin Tulfo Gelli De Belen Alice Dixson John Carlo Marasigan ''Pilipinas News ''Pilipinas News With Cherie Mercado Jove Francisco Joe Marasigan ''Pilipinas News Weekend ''Maricel Halili Aksyon Weekend With Mike Templo Raffy Tulfo Grace Lee and Joe Marasigan The Big News Evening Edition With Phoemela Baranda John Carlo Marasigan *''Balitang Balita - anchored by Joe Marasigan. Weekdays 4:30-5:00am on TV5 . *''The Big News'' - Get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship news program late night ABS-CBN's Bandlia and GMA's Saksi Anchored by Erika Padilla John Carlo Marasigan Weekend Grace Lee *'Aksyon Sa Tanghalli '- Anchored by Raffy Tulfo Gelli De Belen Alice Dixson John Carlo Marasigan are here to serve our midday viewers with relevant news. With the help of News5 reporters, our anchors deliver updates as the news develops throughout the first half of the day, giving only the latest information hot off the press. Weekdays 12:00-1:00pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM. GMA and RHTV's Solar Newsday and Solar News Cebuano and GMA News TV's Balitanghalli *'Sentro '''Get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship news program. The team goes where the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know with the new competition ratings in rival news Martin Andanar Ruffa Gutierrez And John Carlo Marasigan & Weekends Joe Marasigan *'TEN The Evening News''' - Get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship news program. The team goes where the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know with the new competition ratings in rival news programs Anchored by Gelli De Belen Alice Dixson Matrtin Andanar John Carlo Marasigan . Weekdays 5:00-6:00pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM.. *''Metro Aksyon'' - Get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship news program. The team goes where the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know with the new competition ratings in rival news programs *''Aksyon News5 Headline Balita'' - Get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship news program. The team goes where the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know with the new competition ratings in rival news programs of ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA's Solar Network News. Anchored by Paolo Bediones Luchi Cruz-Valdes Karen Davila Erwin Tulfo Gelli De Belen Alice Dixson John Carlo Marasigan. Weekdays 7:00-8:00pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM.. **''LIVE ON 5'' - News5's hourly news bulletin anchored by Liezl Castro airs daily. **''Aksyon Sabado/Linggo'' - Aksyon Weekend is the weekend edition of News5's longest-running flagship news program of Aksyon. Anchors of Aksyon Weekend include Menchu Macapagal Raffy Tulfo Grace Lee and Joe Marasigan. Saturdays 4:30pm-5;00pm and Sundays on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM.. ABS-CBN's TV Patrol Weekend and ZOE TV's 24 Oras Weekend. **''Pilipinas News'' - Pilipinas News is the new kind of late-night news program of News5 weekday and weekends that’s happening in and around the country today. The national late-night newscast will report on solutions and ask questions instead of solely delivering issues and problems. As Filipinos grow tired and weary of bad news and political deadlock, "P-News" will aim to deliver untold stories of citizens finding ways to change their lives and impact on the lives of others 'Public Affairs' *''Alagang Kapatid'' - TV5's first-ever live medical program hosted by Cheryl Cosim. Alagang Kapatid continuously extends its reach in helping each and every kapatid, through mounting medical missions, and offering assistance to the less fortunate and during emergency cases. And in pursuit of Alagang Kapatid’s mission, Cheryl Cosim welcomes her new team of public servants whose aim is to provide every kapatid the necessary information in maintaining their health, and enough inspiration for them to move towards a better healthier lifestyle. Saturdays 6:00am-7:00am and Sundays 7:00am-8:00am on TV5 with simulcast on AksyonTV. *''Anggulo'' - Anggulo is hosted by Jove Francisco, Roices Naguit-Sibal, Maricel Halili, Benjie Durango and Ina Zara. With award-winning journalist Luchi Cruz-Valdez as their mentor, the reporters delve into the lives of the country’s most intriguing personalities to uncover the mystery behind their public persona. To find a new perspective on these relevant issues, our reporters seek to find a revealing new angle.Wednesday nights 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Thursdays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. *''Bitag'' - Bitag is TV5's investigative and public service program hosted by hard-hitting Ben Tulfo. Fridays 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Mondays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. *''Insider'' - NEWS5 provides in-depth documentaries through “Insider,” the newest late-night in-depth investigative documentary show which offers behind-the-scene glimpses of how some of the country’s most interesting institutions operate, “Insider” features stories told by the news organization’s roster of news anchors and hosts, led by NEWS5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdes, news production head Patrick Paez, anchors and hosts Erwin Tulfo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Raffy Tulfo, Cherie Mercado, Martin Andanar, Lourd De Veyra and Atty. Mike Templo. Thursdays 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Fridays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. *''Journo'' - The 30-minute newsmagazine program produced by News5. hosted by News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez dissects every angle of compelling stories by journalists. Tuesday nights 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Wednesdays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. *''Maunlad Na Agrikultura'' - The saturday morning agricultural-oriented and livelihood program hosted by Nina Taduran. Saturdays 5:30am-6:00am on TV5 with simulcast on AksyonTV. *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' - The live coverage by TV5 of Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo, A pao mediation and conciliation reality and limited services. A reality based themed mediation-on-air program, Settling claims and disputes before reaching the courts. In line with the limited services of the Public Attorney's Office regarding alternative dispute resolution (Mediation, Conciliation and Arbitration) and one of the aims of News5’s information department in fising legal information. Hosted by Pao Chief Justie Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta and reported by MJ Marfori. Weekdays 4:30-5:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM. *''T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!'' - The Tulfo brothers bring their district brand of public service program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns. Raffy Tulfo takes on abusive cops and local officials; Ben Tulfo exposes all forms of fraud and scam; and Erwin Tulfo addresses citizen complaints against poor services and government inaction. With hard-hitting yet compassionate segments, T3 shows both the rough and soft sides of the Tulfos. Weekdays 6:00pm-6:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM. *''Tutok Tulfo'' - The investigative news program hosted by hard-hitting broadcast journalist Erwin Tulfo. Saturdays 10:30pm-11:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on AksyonTV. *'Demolition Job' - Hosted by Paolo Bediones, this new investigative news series features different presidential candidates during the elections of 2010. After the elections, the show focuses only on the different issues that made headlines. Sundays 5:30pm-6:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on AksyonTV. *''Wanted'' - Hosting the show is Raffy Tulfo, who investigates cases of abuse, dishonesty and exploitation. The set is different, with the host sitting comfortably in a radio booth setting. Respondents and interviewees are video taped while they are on the phone with him. A straight forward, hard hitting line of questioning is present throughout the show. Monday nights 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Tuesdays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV Category:Browse Programs 'Current programs on IBC ' *''Aksyon Tonite'' *''Aksyon Tonite Weekend'' *''Aksyon 'Prime'' *Aksyon sa Tanghali *''Aksyon sa Umaga'' *''Aksyon 'sa Umaga Weekend'' *''Aksyon sabado/linggo'' *''Astig'' *''Bigtime'' *''Demolition Job'' *TEN: The Evening News *TEN: The Evening News Weekend *''Good Morning Ser'' *''History with Lourd'' *''Juan Direction'' *''Numero'' *''Pilipinas News Weekend'' *''T3: Reload'' *''Good Morning Ser Weekend'' *''Reaksyon Weekend'' *''Reaksyon'' *Balitang Balita *The Big News *The Big News Weekend *Aksyon JournalisMO *''Aksyon Breaking'' (News update) *''Aksyon Weather'' *''Andar ng mga Balita'' *Sentro *Sentro Weekend *''Balitang 60'' (2011–present) *Solar Nightly News 'Current programs on TV5' *''ANC Presents'' *''Beyond Politics with Lynda Jumilla'' *''Cityscape'' *''Future Perfect'' *''Green Living'' *''Hardball'' *''Life Without Borders with Cory Quirino'' (2014-present) *''Mukha'' (2014-present) *''Philippine Realty TV'' *''Pipol on ANC'' *''Shop Talk'' *''Talkback with Tina Palma'' *''Asian Air Safari'' *''Executive Class'' *''Inside Business with Coco Alcuaz'' *''On the Money'' *''Travel Time'' *''Trending Now with Kelly Misa'' *''Failon Ngayon'' *''The Bottomline with Boy Abunda'' *''Sports Unlimited'' *''Rated K'' *''Salamat Dok!'' *''@ancalerts'' *''ANC Breaking News'' *''ANC Headlines'' *''ANC-Yahoo Headlines'' *''Business Nightly'' *''Dateline Philippines'' *''Dateline Philippines Weekend'' *''First Look'' *''Headstart Live Radyo5'' *''Mornings @ ANC'' *''News Now'' *''News Now Weekend'' *''Primetime on ANC'' *''Primetime on ANC Weekend'' *''The World Tonight Weekdays/weekend'' *''The Weekend News'' *''Top Story'' *''Top Story Weekend'' 'ANC' *''@ancalerts'' *''Astig'' *''Balitang 60'' *''Balitang Youthfull'' *''Bilang Tao'' *''Buhay OFW'' *''Chef vs. Mom'' *''CNN Konek'' *''Cocktales'' *''Cooking Na!'' *''Crime Klasik'' *''Dokumentado'' *''Dong Puno De Kalibre'' *''Kuwentong Kanto'' *''Mondo Manu'' *''Presinto 5'' *''Wasak'' *''Word of the Lourd'' *Solar Daybreak *Solar Headlines *Solar Network News *Solar Newsday *Solar News Cebuano *Solar Nightly News *Solar Sports Desk Category:Browse 'Current' 'Main Anchors' *Gani Oro *Danton Remoto *Anna Theresa Licaros *Twink Macaraig *Martin Andanar (Aksyon Tonite Aksyon Prime) *Paolo Bediones (Aksyon JournalisMO, Aksyon Prime) *Chi Bocobo (Aksyon Breaking, Balitang 60) *Cheryl Cosim (Aksyon Tonite, Alagang Kapatid) *Jove Francisco (Aksyon Tonite Aksyon Linggo) *Maricel Halili (Aksyon Alert) *Cheri Mercado (Aksyon Sa Tanghali) *Roices Naguit-Sibal (Aksyon Breaking) *Alice Dixson (Aksyon Journalismo Aksyon sa Umaga Aksyon sa Tanghali Aksyon Prime Aksyon Weekend) *Edison Reyes (Aksyon Breaking) *Atty. Mike Templo (Aksyon Weekend, Sapul sa Singko) *Erwin Tulfo ( Tutok Tulfo,T3 Enforced) *Raffy Tulfo (Aksyon sa Tanghali,T3 Enfroced) *Gelli De Belen (Aksyon) *John Carlo Marasigan (Aksyon JournalisMO,Aksyon Sa Umaga Aksyon Sa Tanghali Aksyon Prime Aksyon Weekend) *Grace Lee (Aksyon Sabado,Aksyon sa Umaga) *Joe Marasigan (Aksyon Tonite,Aksyon sa Umaga Weekend) *Amelyn Veloso *Claire Celdran *Hilary Isaac *Menchu Macapagal *Pat Fernandez *Pia Hontiveros *Jing Magsaysay *Mitzi Borromeo *Mai Rodriguez *Cesca Litton *Jinno Rufino *Paolo Abrera *Coco Alcuaz *Lia Andanar-Yu *David Celdran *Ginger Conejero *Karmina Constantino *Ron Cruz *Karen Davila *Warren de Guzman *Alvin Elchico *Gretchen Fullido *Boom Gonzalez *Gigi Grande *Caroline Howard *Lynda Jumilla *Cheche Lazaro *TJ Manotoc *Tina Monzon-Palma *Raine Musngi-Iñigo *Ces Oreña-Drilon *Maiki Oreta *Stanley Palisada *Joy Roa *Lexi Schulze *Bernadette Sembrano *Boyet Sison *Adel Tamano *Bill Velasco *Tony Velasquez *Pinky Webb *Mara Aquino ' DZMM Anchors' *Gus Abelgas *Martin Aguda *Noel Alamar *Fr. Nono Alfonso, S.J. *Toni Aquino *Atom Araullo *Julius Babao *Neil Badion *Gerry Baja *Traffic Angel Barbie *Traffic Angel Bea *Sis. Bubbles Bandojo *Carl Balita *Bro. Jun Banaag, O.P. Laity *Doris Bigornia *Jing Castaneda *Atty. Claire Castro *Mae Valle Ceniza *Atty. Danny Concepcion *Winnie Cordero *Nina Corpuz *Kaye Dacer *Karen Davila *Pat-P Daza *Noli de Castro *Victor de Leon-Lima *Ogie Diaz *Alvin Elchico *Richard Enriquez *Ted Failon *MJ Felipe *Gretchen Fullido *Rod Izon *Mahar Lagmay *Maricel Laxa-Pangilinan *Joey Lina *Jun Lingcoran *Marc Logan *Zeny Maglaya *Johnson Manabat *Tina Marasigan *Norma Marco *Fr. Jerome Marquez, S.V.D. *Peter Musngi *Ambet Nabus *Henry Omaga-Diaz *David Oro *Ahwel Paz *Amy Perez *Cory Quirino *Ilsa Reyes *Jasmin Romero *Ricky Rosales *Dra. Bles Salvador *Fr. Bel San Luis, S.V.D. *Charo Santos-Concio *Bernadette Sembrano-Aguinaldo *Fatima Soriano *Stargazer *Jobert Sucaldito *Anthony Taberna *Louie Tabing *Ruby Tayag *Dra. Luisa Ticson-Puyat *Ariel Ureta *Dean Amado Valdez *Freddie Webb *Mare Yao 'Anchors and hosts' *Atty. Persida Acosta (Public Atorni) *Abby Asistio (Teknotrip) *Carlos Celdran (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) *Laila Chikadora (Lupet) *Luchi Cruz-Valdez (Aksyon Prime) *Lourd de Veyra (Sapul sa Singko, Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) *Lia Cruz (Aksyon Weather, Teknotrip, Sapul sa Singko) *Richard Gordon (Duelo: Barilan ng Opinyon) *KC Montero (Lupet, Teknotrip) *Efren Peñaflorida (Ako Mismo) *Amy Perez (Sapul sa Singko) *Dong Puno (Dong Puno: Kalibre 41) *Maverick Relova (Totoo TV) *Jose Javier Reyes (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (AKTV Sports, Astig, Sapul sa Singko) *Manu Sandejas (Astig) *Aida Sy (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) *Ariel Villasanta (Totoo TV) *Shawn Yao (Aksyon Weather, Sapul sa Singko) *Ina Zara (Public Atorni) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) 'Reporters' Category:Browse Former on-air staff *Theresa Andrada *Joseph Andres *Rodolfo Aquino *Alex Baltazar *Ramon Bautista (2008–2009) *Ruth Cabal *Mel Cabigting *Ismael Cabugayan *Babylyn Cacho-Resulta *Israel Cando *Joema Carlos *Randy David *Conrad De Quiroz *Thelma Dumpit-Murillo *Eric Eloriaga *Greggy Eugenio *Patricia Evangelista *Chichi Fajardo-Robles *Chino Gaston *Candace Giron *Abby Gonzales *Arnel Guiao *Joee Guilas *Jose Javier *TG Kintanar *Bong Lapira *Joy Lapuz *Ed Lingao *Arlene Lim-Farol *Cecille Lardizabal *Cheche Lazaro (2001–2004) *Jim Librian *Karen Lim *Jade Lopez *Winnie Monsod (2010) *Tina Monzon-Palma *Rod Nepomuceno *Cherry Ong *Gani Oro *Des Picache *Ge-ann Pineda *Janice Pronstroller *Erik Racpan *Hazel Recheta¹ *Luz Rimban *Duds Rivera *Mark Salazar *Heidi Santos *Jackie Sierda *Jay Sonza *Cesar Soriano *Ali Sotto (2004–2006) *John Susi (2004–2006) *Kathy Tangco-Ong *Mike Toledo *Anne Torres *Jason Torres *Sherrie Ann Torres *Chino Trinidad *Nadia Trinidad *TJ Trinidad (2008–2009) *Ben Tulfo *Tony Velasquez *Jose Mari Velez *Olivia Villafuerte *Vivian Zalvidea-Araullo *Amelyn Veloso 'Anchors' 'Luzon' *Bryan Realgo (TV5 Laoag) *Monette Sorianoa (TV5 Laoag) *Victor Andal (TV5 Baguio) *Mae Cortes (TV5 Baguio) *Joel Contrivida (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Rea Mamogay (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Christi Grageda (TV5 Pampanga) *Jun Begino (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Christina Sumayao (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *PJ Cabanos (TV5 Isabela) *Lopez Alicum (TV5 Isabela) *Tina Ganzon (TV5 Batangas) 'Visayas' *Atty. Ruphil Bañoc (TV5 Cebu) *Dennis Datoc (TV5 Cebu) *Lanne Sino Cruz (TV5 Cebu) *Mark Desello (TV5 Iloilo) *Nerissa Pedroso (TV5 Iloilo) *Nick Lizares (TV5 Bacolod) *Sunshine Lacson (TV5 Bacolod) *Arlene Gabon (LTV/TV5 Leyte) 'Mindanao' *Ronnie Lledo (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Maria Isabelle Climaco (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Ricky Rubi (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Leslie Mark Martirez (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Madeleine Veluz (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Michiko Makinano (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Cheryl "Ching" Amor (TV5 Davao) *Jefry Tupas (TV5 Davao) *Keisha Halili (TV5 Davao) *Shine Parreño (TV5 Davao) *Sannie Sombrio (TV5 General Santos) *Myrvic Kapunan (TV5 General Santos) *Crismon Llanos (TV5 Pagadian) *Ellen Cerbo Ajijul (TV5 Pagadian) 'Reporters'Edit 'Luzon'Edit *Imee Guerrero (TV5 Laoag) *Anna Lyn Bugaoisan (TV5 Laoag) *May Ann Martin (TV5 Laoag) *Mark Mangdildila (TV5 Laoag) *Darlene Gemino (TV5 Baguio) *George Guererro (TV5 Baguio) *Bridgette Mayor (TV5 Baguio) *Chester Valencia (TV5 Baguio) *Ana Santos (TV5 Baguio) *Jonathan Munar (TV5 Baguio) *Lourdes Escaros Paet (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Leniht Dela Cruz (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Hazel Salas (TV5 Puerto Princesa) *Jeffrey Gomez (TV5 Pampanga) *Abigail Manansala (TV5 Pampanga) *Jeremy Cortez (TV5 Pampanga) *Kate Delovieres (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Macel Ingles (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Rose Olarte Orbita (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Dominique Borja (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Pia Cledera (PBN/TV5 Bicol) *Menard Gabitan (TV5 Isabela) *Brigette Mayor (TV5 Isabela) *Jeanna Ongan (TV5 Isabela) *Christine Castro (TV5 Isabela) *Rofel Rodavia (TV5 Isabela) *Michael Cuyugan (TV5 Batangas) *Angelique Atienza (TV5 Batangas) *Carolyn Bonquin (TV5 Batangas) 'Visayas'Edit *Arnold Bustamante (TV5 Cebu) *Noreen Tormis (TV5 Cebu) *Jinky Bargio (TV5 Cebu) *Andrea Pateña (TV5 Cebu) *Katreena Bisnar (TV5 Cebu) *Charlotte Tan-Baterina (TV5 Iloilo) *Fabienne Padres (TV5 Iloilo) *Noly Calvo (TV5 Iloilo) *Rhoda Garzon (TV5 Iloilo) *Mitch Lipa (TV5 Bacolod) *Yasmin Pascual-Dormido (TV5 Bacolod) *Agnes Lira-Jundos (TV5 Bacolod) *Edwin Torres (LTV/TV5 Leyte) *Roy Moraleta (LTV/TV5 Leyte) 'Mindanao'Edit *Jenny Villanueva (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Butch Bustamante (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Reynerio Candido (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Zorayda Edris (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Roland Ramos (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Kathleen Covar (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Leila Vicente (GBPI/TV5 Zamboanga) *Andy Rara (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Trinidad "Trini" Ladringan-Velasco (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Rheza Cemine (SBS/TV5 Caraga) *Michael U. Bustamante (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Junel Ucat (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Jorgevie A. Jacinto (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Mary Ann M. Quileste (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Celso Ravelo S. Maldecir (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *Jane Rulyn Buna (TV5 Cagayan De Oro) *June Duterte (TV5 Davao) *Alfonso Lumansok (TV5 Davao) *Rico Salva (TV5 Davao) *Daniel Remponi (TV5 Davao) *Danny Rempony (TV5 Davao) *Marne Cambarijan (TV5 Davao) *Robert Teo Tulfo (TV5 Davao) *Keisha Halili (TV5 Davao) *Rosemarie Ramos (TV5 Davao) *Jojo Gipala (TV5 Davao) *Noli Tecson (TV5 Davao) *Dodong Atillo (TV5 Davao) *Vincent Virtucio (TV5 Davao) *Dodong Solis (TV5 Davao) *Germaine Avanceña (TV5 Davao) *Apolonio Anota III (TV5 Davao) *Arnold Barbasan (TV5 Davao) *Ellen Manipon (TV5 General Santos) *Kathy Kasayan (TV5 General Santos) *Myrvic Kapunan (TV5 General Santos) *Tingting Belen (TV5 Pagadian) *Aude Hampong (TV5 Pagadian) *Leo Santillan (TV5 Pagadian) *Arnold Ricote (TV5 Pagadian) *Marivic Jongco (TV5 Pagadian) *''Aksyon Amianan'' (News5 Baguio) *''Aksyon Bikol'' (News5 Bicol) *''Aksyon Bisaya[1] (News5 Cebu) *Aksyon Northern Mindanao'' (News5 Cagayan De Oro) *''Aksyon Caraga'' (News5 Caraga) *''Aksyon Chavacano'' (News5 Zamboanga) *''Aksyon Southern Mindanao'' (News5 Davao) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' (News5 Isabela) *''Aksyon Ilocos'' (News5 Laoag) *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' (News5 Iloilo) *''Aksyon Southern Tagalog'' (News5 Batangas) *''Aksyon Negrense'' (News5 Bacolod) *''Aksyon Palawan'' (News5 Palawan) *''Aksyon Pampanga'' (News5 Pampanga) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' (News5 General Santos) *''Aksyon Waray'' (News5 Leyte) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' (News5 Pagadian) *''Good Morning Cebu'' (News5 Cebu) |} Category:Browse